


Oh They Know How To Do It In L.A., They Know How To Make It Seem Brand New

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Community: bigbangitalia, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pau Gasol è una stella dell'NBA. Juan Carlos è il suo fidanzato on-off dai tempi del liceo a Barcellona, la relazione a distanza sembra funzionare da dieci anni nonostante un oceano e un continente a separarli. E Ricky è l'adolescente vicino di casa di Pau nel quartiere delle stelle, ambizioso quanto basta per desiderare di essere ammesso all'UCLA.<br/>I prodromi del disastro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waferkya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/gifts).



> Partecipa alla quinta edizione del Big Bang Italia e ivi omaggiata da [waferkya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya) con TRE dico TRE fanart che troverete strada facendo. Il titolo della storia viene da _In L.A._ dal musical _Fame_.

A Juan Carlos non sono mai piaciute le sorprese. Non gli piace riceverne, perché sembra quasi un dovere morale apparire imbarazzato e confuso e _piacevolmente sorpreso_ , e gli sembra di passare già una parte abbondante della sua esistenza in quello stato per decidere che è di suo gradimento aumentarne la percentuale; e non gli piace fare sorprese, perché finisce sempre per farne di piuttosto brutte. (Vanessa ci ha messo due anni per mandare giù la prima, unica e ultima delle sue sorprese, e soltanto perché è una persona troppo onesta per impedirgli di vedere le bambine. Gli ha chiesto di non fargliene mai più.)

Se Juan Carlos ha passato dodici delle diciotto ore del volo transoceanico a rimuginare, prendere decisioni, disfare quelle su cui aveva creduto di poter contare fino a poco prima e beccarsi le occhiatacce dei vicini di posto, in effetti, è perché non ha nessuna intenzione di fare sorprese a chicchessia: ma non si può dire no a quindici giorni di ferie anticipate che altrimenti andrebbero perdute per sempre, nemmeno se il telefono cellulare di Pau (insieme a ogni altro mezzo di comunicazione che possa metterlo in contatto con lui) non è raggiungibile da quattro giorni e cioè dall'esatto momento in cui Juan Carlos ha prenotato volo per Los Angeles e automobile in loco. Avrebbe potuto riservare anche una stanza in un albergo, certo, ma non è troppo desideroso di puntare sulla possibilità, non quando una casa è grande abbastanza da poter ospitare almeno cinque persone e riuscire a non farle incontrare mai. A Pau piacciono le sorprese più che a Juan Carlos, in ogni caso.

Per buona misura, comunque, Juan Carlos fa tutto con molta lentezza: va a prendere la valigia impiegandoci il doppio del tempo, fa uno spuntino in uno dei ristoranti – quello che gli appare meno unto, di sicuro – e pretende pure (tra un tentativo di telefonata e il successivo) di essersi perso sulla strada per arrivare a casa di Pau – come se questa eventualità fosse anche solo vagamente possibile.

Il sole taglia obliquamente il cartello di benvenuto a Redondo Beach quando Juan Carlos lo supera, proiettando le prime ombre del tramonto sulle strade e sulle persone che si affrettano a raggiungere il luogo convenuto per fare un po' di festa tra l' _happening_ pomeridiano e il party serale; ed è già sera quando imbocca il vialetto che gli è insieme estraneo e familiare, parcheggia la macchina davanti all'Hummer H3 di Pau e, con un sospiro e un po' di coraggio, bussa alla sua porta.

Soltanto che ad aprirgli è un ragazzino in calzoncini e infradito, molto più basso di Pau, e alto abbastanza da guardarlo negli occhi, col viso e il busto bruciati di sole e pieno di un sorriso a metà tra il gioioso e l'impudico che però si fa subito smorfia di stupore.

"Tu sei _Juan Carlos_?" riesce a dire, e sotto l'abbronzatura piena dell'estate californiana si vede un accenno di imbarazzo. "Pau è andato a prendere qualcosa per cena."

Juan Carlos, troppo stupito per provare a commentare, ricorda a se stesso che non gli piacciono le sorprese.

 

 

"Ricky."

"Ricky?" ripete Juan Carlos, scettico, e lui ghigna subito, prima ancora di rispondergli che nessuno sano di mente proverebbe a chiamarlo _Ricardo_.

"Quando avrò finito l'università, magari. Perché, non c'è nessuno che ti chiama Juanki, o cose simili?"

Juan Carlos esita un momento, l'imbarazzo che brucia e scompare all'altezza delle proprie guance, e poi scuote la testa. "Solo Juan Carlos."

"Ed è un problema se ti chiamo Juanki?"

" _Sì_ ," sibila, ma è una risposta che si perde nello sgraziato sbattere della porta di ingresso prima e poi nella quantità di rumori che, come sempre, più di sempre, Pau riesce a fare prima di entrare e gettarsi a peso morto sulla prima superficie morbida e vagamente orizzontale in vista: i cartoni delle pizze sbatacchiano contro le pareti, le chiavi finiscono in una fruttiera, il portafoglio in un posacenere (usato almeno quanto la fruttiera), una scarpa attraversa l'ingresso per fermarsi alla base della scala e l'altra finisce chissà dove. Quando Pau riesce finalmente a posare le pizze _quasi_ fumanti sul tavolo, e solo allora, si accorge delle due persone che lo fissano; resta impalato come se avessero spalmato colla sotto le piante dei piedi, ignorando il sorriso obliquo di Ricky che evita di guardarlo in modo palese.

Juan Carlos. _Juan Carlos._

Juan Carlos fa un gesto strano con le braccia, lasciandole ricadere pochi istanti dopo aver tentato di alzarle verso di lui. "Um, ehm, _sorpresa_."

Pau ruggisce letteralmente di gioia, coprendo in due falcate l'intera stanza e stritolando l'amico in un abbraccio. "Non mi hai detto niente, sei un bastardo!" strilla, sottraendo la poca aria rimastagli in un bacio così profondo da costringere Juan Carlos ad alzarsi in punta di piedi per non lasciarlo andar via, così inaspettato da sciogliere lamentele e invettive, delusione e sconcerto in un'unica massa informe che galleggia pigramente nel vuoto del suo cervello. (Ma galleggiano, le cose nello spazio?) Quando Pau si allontana per respirare, Juan Carlos riconosce distintamente un lamento di protesta, flebile ma inconfondibile, risuonare nella propria gola.

Ricordando all'improvviso che non sono soli, Juan Carlos si guarda freneticamente intorno, agitandosi nell'abbraccio di Pau - tecnica "spezza-gabbia-toracica", brevetto _Gasol brothers_ ; e tuttavia non ce n'è bisogno, perché Ricky è andato via con molta più discrezione di quanta Juan Carlos non gli abbia riconosciuto nella sua diffidente conoscenza, e la pizza è fredda e cola olio sul tavolo.

"Il figlio dei vicini" spiega Pau, rispondendo alla domanda muta e un po' truce dell'altro "Ha deciso di rinunciare alle vacanze per prepararsi ai test di ammissione."

"Almeno è arrivato all'età del consenso?"

Pau scoppia a ridere, allunga le mani per attirarlo di nuovo a sé e pressare il suo corpo contro il proprio, e gli sistema i capelli dietro l'orecchio prima di schiudere le labbra e passare la lingua con dolcezza sui contorni di pelle scoperta. Juan Carlos rabbrividisce. "Per me è troppo giovane" sogghigna, ma si rende conto di non essere più ascoltato con la dovuta attenzione, così lascia che Juan Carlos frughi a piacimento nei suoi vestiti, rimandando le spiegazioni a dopo _sesso-cena-sesso-doccia-sesso-sonno-sesso_. Non necessariamente nell'ordine.

"Quanto resti?"

"Due settimane."

Pau tira giù la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni.

 

~

 

"Non è come credi, _Juanqui_."

"Io non sto credendo niente." Juan Carlos si preme le mani contro le tempie, troppo stanco perfino per cambiare posizione e cercare un po' di spazio sul divano che sia libero dall'ingombrante presenza di Pau. "Proprio niente. Davvero" rimarca, accennando un sorriso flebile più per la spossatezza che per il sospetto. (Una voce profonda e inquietantemente somigliante a quella di Jasikevicius, il bastardo lituano che lo tiranneggia a suo piacimento da poco meno di un anno in ufficio, gli dice che non ha più l'età per un viaggio intercontinentale.)

"È il figlio dei vicini. Ha rinunciato alle vacanze per prepararsi ai test di ammissione, ma avere la villa più grande del quartiere a cinque metri di distanza è una distrazione di quelle grosse, così…" Pau si stringe nelle spalle, tornando a occupare il campo visivo di Juan Carlos con un sorriso enorme stampato in volto. "Ehi," mormora, chiudendo le labbra poco sotto una delle sue occhiaie. "È una bella sorpresa, questa. Bellissima."

È il turno di Juan Carlos di provare a muovere le spalle in un gesto di noncuranza, ma è un tentativo che non gli frutta granché, se non una maggiore consapevolezza di essere immobilizzato e impotente tra lo schienale del divano e Pau. (Okay, non così impotente.) La pelle del suo collo è esposta, per un momento, e Pau ne approfitta per baciarla, succhiarla, morderla fino a lasciare un segno indecente almeno quanto il suono che lascia andare Juan Carlos tutto in un colpo; e quando Pau si ritrae, soddisfatto, ha in mente una sola parola.

Che non è _ti amo_ , perché quelle sono già _due_ parole e Juan Carlos se le è sentite dire fin dal giorno del suo sedicesimo compleanno. Mezza vita fa.


	2. II

A Juan Carlos piace l'alba di Santa Monica anche solo perché è un'immagine meno stereotipata dei tramonti che campeggiano su cartoline, magliette, _murales_ e riproduzioni gigantografiche da parete: i raggi del sole filtrano tra gli alberi sulla terrazza e poi in giardino, creando delle ombre lunghissime e prive di contorni, striature scure e chiare che si inseguono sulle piastrelle di gres color mandarino che contornano la piscina e sotto le sdraio. Pau pensa che sia sommamente noioso farsi piacere l'alba di Santa Monica quando puoi goderti il contrasto supremo tra il sole al tramonto e il mare in cui si tuffa, ma il borbottio è pienamente ricambiato, e Juan Carlos pensa che Pau abbia dei gusti scontati e opinabili.

Quando Ricky torna a bussare alla porta di Pau, sono passati già due giorni pieni dalla sera in cui è arrivato Juan Carlos - il quale, quindi, deve riconoscergli per lo meno un minimo di tatto: non può sapere dell'eventuale coefficiente di puritanesimo della famiglia Rubio, ma non sta bene far vedere a un estraneo lo stato emotivo in cui Pau è capace di portarlo, una carezza audace dopo l'altra. Neanche di fronte al più smaliziato degli adolescenti. E neanche se Pau fosse discreto nelle sue carezze, cosa che in effetti non è. Dev'esserci qualcosa di sbagliato proprio nella testa di qualunque Gasol, visto che Marc è una copia più larga, sfocata, _bear-friendly_ e maldestra di Pau.

"Preferisci l'alba o il tramonto?" gli chiede a bruciapelo, prima ancora che possa rendersi conto di quanto possa suonare _ridicola_ una simile domanda; Pau se ne rende conto subito, invece, e accompagna l'idiozia con un singolo grugnito di sdegnata protesta. (Nient'altro, perché non è un problema che richieda il suo intervento e _A Storm of Swords_ non si legge certo da solo.)

Ricky allarga i suoi occhi di quel tanto che basta a renderlo la persona più sinceramente stupita di questa terra, e poi tira fuori un sorriso timidissimo, segno di quanto la sola presenza di Juan Carlos sia oppressiva e intimidatoria abbastanza da soverchiare quella alla mano e familiare di Pau. "Il sole di mezzogiorno?"

Pau tira fuori un _Hah!_ che accende parecchi desideri omicidi di Juan Carlos, ma entrambi lasciano correre. Ricky si scusa, prende due biscotti dal piatto sul tavolo - passando dal lato di Juan Carlos - e scappa in giardino, reggendo due libri sottobraccio. Nessuno dei due sembra un libro di Martin: piuttosto dei tomi scolastici, a giudicare dalle dimensioni. Be', non è che abbia mai accusato Pau di aver mentito.

 

~

 

"Credevo fossi venuto in vacanza." Prima che Juan Carlos possa trasalire per la sorpresa, Pau fa in tempo a mordicchiargli il lobo dell'orecchio. "E invece preferisci i numeri a me."

"Tu preferisci le _Cronache_ a me," borbotta in risposta, dopo essersi ricomposto. "Jasikevicius ha mandato le previsioni sulla trimestrale con dieci giorni di anticipo. Mi ha chiesto di darci un'occhiata, ieri sera. E ha tenuto a rimarcare il concetto con altre tre mail."

"E una chiamata." Juan Carlos gli presta finalmente un'attenzione autentica. "Il telefono vibrava alle tre di notte, ho staccato senza neanche vedere chi era. Dormivi" aggiunge, facendo spallucce.

"Mi sbranerà un arto per volta" geme.

"Cos'è, un Meta-lupo?"

"Un _Coso-lupo_ che ci hanno spedito _dalla Lituania_. Come se non avessimo già abbastanza teste di cazzo a Barcellona."

"Aha."

" _Aha_ cosa?"

"Aha-niente." Pau abbassa lo schermo del portatile, ignorando il disappunto di Juan Carlos. "Dovresti parlare con Ricky." Juan Carlos inarca le sopracciglia con maggiore veemenza. "Non mi va che stia lì in punizione."

"Da quando studiare in una villa a cinque stelle, a bordo piscina, sdraiato in maglietta e costume sotto un ombrellone si chiama _punizione_?"

"Da quando Juan Carlos Navarro si è comportato con lui come l'orso asociale che è." Pau gli prende il viso tra le mani, strusciandole appena contro la barba - ci sono ancora due o tre cerotti di sostegno, lungo le dita, e si impigliano nei peli almeno un paio di volte. "Cos'ha che non va, proprio non riesco a capirlo. Sta qui dalle nove alle cinque, è un bravo ragazzo e ancora mi chiede il permesso di fare un bagno o di prendere qualcosa da bere o da mangiare." Si stringe nelle spalle. "E questa è una casa grande anche a voler chiamare quelli _de la Roja_ per far baldoria, come ai tempi delle superiori. Se è sopravvissuta a Marc, può sopravvivere a qualsiasi cosa."

Juan Carlos fa un cenno brusco col capo, liberandosi della stretta tenera di Pau, e solleva di nuovo il portatile, osservando affascinato la schermata di riavviamento dalla modalità di stand-by. "Sono un orso asociale."

"Il peggiore" conferma Pau con solennità. "Ma io non sono poi tanto diverso."

Juan Carlos si lascia sfuggire un sorrisetto. "Non ce l'ho con lui. E non ce l'ho _con te_ , te l'ho già detto quando sono arrivato. Non lo so," sospira, "è che è già così difficile far funzionare le cose quando siamo soltanto in due. La mia vita è infinitamente più noiosa di quella di una stella dei Lakers."

"Sei tu che non hai voluto continuare a giocare."

"Al massimo avrei fatto il professore di educazione fisica, e lo sai" ribatte. "E gli amici che ho, sono principalmente amici _tuoi_. Quindi asociale lo sono diventato di sicuro."

"Non so. Potrei offendermi, se chiamassi Basile _amico mio_. O potrei prendere il tostapane e tirartelo in testa." Pau mette su una faccia truce abbastanza da far ridere Juan Carlos - per _davvero_ , e come è bello sentirlo e vederlo ridere - fin quasi alle lacrime. "È un ragazzino. Puoi sempre fingere che sia un amichetto delle tue figlie."

"Le mie figlie sono delle _bambine_."

" _Whatever_." Pau preme sulla nuca di Juan Carlos, rigida per le quattro o cinque ore al giorno passate di fronte a uno schermo, e gli torce la testa abbastanza da permettergli di assaggiare le sue labbra con le proprie, sfiorandole appena. "Me lo prometti?"

"Basta che non vi venga in mente di portarvi in discoteca."

"Al massimo ti porta a fare surf. Io sono stato un pessimo allievo," ridacchia. "Oh…"

"Cosa?"

"Visto che a te le teste di cazzo piacciono in maniera incommensurabile… quando andrai a letto con _Jasikevicius_ , mandami una foto, così almeno vedo com'è."

Juan Carlos non gli tira dietro il mouse solo perché è costato trenta euro trovarne uno con la giusta risoluzione e che si adattasse sia per un destro che per un mancino. La penna, però, non è altrettanto fortunata.

 

~

 

Juan Carlos poggia un bicchiere enorme di Coke ghiacciata sul tavolino di fianco alle sdraio, abbastanza furtivamente perché Ricky, sdraiato a terra sulle piastrelle, con un braccio immerso nell'acqua della piscina e l'altro pronto a voltare pagina al libro - _Mathematics, Advanced Course 2 - Twelfth Grade_ \- registri soltanto il tintinnio del vetro contro il legno. "Grazie, Pa-" accenna, prima di alzare gli occhi e arrossire violentemente a causa dell'errore. "Grazie, Juan Carlos. Scusa."

"Pensavi fosse Pau."

"Dice che non bevo abbastanza." Ricky segue con apprensione Juan Carlos, che si siede sul lettino a poca distanza da lui. "Non alcolici, dico."

"Se Pau ti porta alcolici prima dei tuoi ventun anni giuro che lo lego con il cordone della tenda e lo affogo in piscina."

Ricky fa per pensarci su. "Non è abbastanza profonda per farlo affogare."

"Lo legherò stretto." Juan Carlos intercetta il sorriso divertito di Ricky e stira a sua volta le labbra, aprendo un varco nella compatta distesa di barba lunga di una settimana. "Non sono così stronzo, di solito. È solo che…" Juan Carlos sospira e si lascia andare contro lo schienale del lettino, portandosi una mano sulla fronte per ripararsi dal sole; Ricky continua a seguirlo con lo sguardo, senza perdersi un solo gesto, anche se non appare più terrorizzato come l'adolescente che è, preso sott'occhio dal più bastardo dei suoi professori. "... è una storia parecchio, parecchio lunga," dice infine.

"Non è un problema se resto a casa e vi lascio soli, eh. Una cosa è Pau, un'altra…"

"Ma io e Pau siamo la stessa cosa. E se Pau si fida di te…" Juan Carlos inclina la testa di lato, come se fosse dubbioso sulla persona che Ricky è in realtà. "Pau non si fida di tante persone. E nemmeno io. Ma posso fidarmi di quelli che hanno la fiducia di Pau, no?"

"Se lo dici tu."

"È che ti ho preso per… insomma, dovresti sapere che stiamo insieme, no? Per un momento ho creduto di aver pescato Pau in flagrante."

Ricky scoppia a ridere: ha una risatina secca, in qualche modo dolce, ed è l'unico vero retaggio delle sue origini - probabilmente è nato molto più vicino a Barcellona di quanto Juan Carlos avesse supposto all'inizio. È anche un po' più di buonumore e un po' più rosso in viso di quanto non fosse un attimo prima. "Attacco di gelosia?"

Juan Carlos si imbroncia appena. "Forse. Un pochino," ammette controvoglia. "Non sarebbe neanche un problema, passiamo così tanto tempo lontani l'uno dall'altro che qualche volta è capitato, in un decennio. Non di nascosto, però."

"Dodici anni…" Il sorriso di Ricky esita un po'. "Siete… _insieme_ da quando avevate la mia età?"

"Qualcosa di meno."

"Se io e Kevin durassimo dodici settimane sarebbe già un traguardo."

Juan Carlos registra e processa con estrema lentezza la nuova informazione. "Sei gay?"

"Pau mi aveva detto che eri molto sveglio." Ricky sorride un pochino, così Juan Carlos ignora la sua ritrovata impertitenza e si distende un po' più comodamente sul lettino. "Così… posso restare?" aggiunge Ricky, l'espressione nuovamente insicura.

"Pau ti ha già dato il permesso."

"Sì. Ma… cosa pensi _tu_? Non ti dà fastidio se resto?"

Juan Carlos resta in silenzio per qualche secondo, distogliendo lo sguardo al punto che Ricky si convince che sia capace di guardare dentro se stesso. "Finché non entri in camera da letto dopo mezzanotte, per me è okay." Il sorriso di Ricky fa quasi male per quanto si fa largo e felice. "E a te dà fastidio se vado a cambiarmi e prendo un po' il sole qui?"

Ricky scuote la testa con convinzione, e Juan Carlos torna in casa per cercare la sua sacca dei costumi.


	3. III

"Ti scotterai."

Juan Carlos non accenna neppure a muoversi. "E tu resterai bianco panna. Vieni al posto mio e io mi metto sotto l'ombrellone."

"Appena ho finito il capitolo," mugugna Pau, senza neppure troppa convinzione a differenza delle ultime tre volte in cui ha ripetuto la stessa frase, e Juan Carlos per tutta risposta ridacchia.

"Su alla HBO stanno decidendo se produrre o meno _A Game of Thrones_. Devo mettermi in pari."

"Ah, giusto, ci mancava solo la trasposizione del telefilm. Direi quindi che ogni altro dilemma fondamentale nell'universo deve essere posposto a data da destinarsi, e può essere affrontato solo dopo l'annuncio ufficiale."

"Fottiti." Un grido da lontano e un fischio sonoro più tardi, Pau fa un gesto di saluto verso la parte di spiaggia che Juan Carlos non può vedere; così alza la testa quel tanto che basta per chiedere informazioni a Pau.

"Ricky."

"Sabato libero?"

"Può essere. Del resto siamo qui dalle sei, magari ha bussato a casa."

"Ma se tu non ci sei mai, come fa a entrare?"

Pau sorride. "Sei tu che sei voluto venire in spiaggia alle sei, no?"

Juan Carlos borbotta. Con estrema lentezza, volta la testa dall'altra parte, verso Ricky che è al centro di un gruppetto di ragazzi alti quanto o più di lui (e considerando che Juan Carlos può guardare Ricky negli occhi, ce ne devono essere un paio alti come Pau). Tutti in costume modello bermuda, quasi tutti con le tavole da surf al fianco che indicano le condizioni del mare. Anche da lontano, il viso di Ricky è abbastanza riconoscibile; ha i capelli scompigliati dal vento che continua a sistemarsi dietro l'orecchio e la risata continuamente pronta. E il ragazzo altissimo al suo fianco non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso neanche per un istante.

"Vedi quello alto, là?" Pau non glielo indica per non farsi beccare, ma Juan Carlos non _potrebbe_ non vederlo neanche se si cavasse gli occhi. "È Kevin. Abbiamo mandato gli scout alla UCLA per lui. Pivot, anche se non se ne è fatto niente."

"I Lakers si scomodano per un ragazzo della NCAA?"

" _Giocatore dell'Anno_."

"Però."

"Aveva detto di voler partecipare al draft, ma poi ha cambiato idea e resta dov'è."

Juan Carlos si gira sulla schiena, sbuffando per il bruciore del contatto con l'asciugamano. "Un pericolo in meno per il tuo posto." Pau ridacchia ma non lo smentisce - non che abbia paura di farsi soppiantare, ma ventotto anni non sono più i diciannove o venti che avrà questo Kevin. "Un attimo. Ricky ha l'UCLA, tra le sue scelte."

" _Ciao_ , Juan Carlos."

Juan Carlos torna a guardare il gruppo di ragazzi, le tavole piantate nella sabbia a mo' di fortino, Ricky che tiene la testa poggiata sulla spalla di Kevin. "Anche Ricky gioca a basket?"

"Abbiamo fatto qualche uno contro uno sul patio."

Juan Carlos non ha bisogno di chiedergli in che ruolo gioca: ha colto abbastanza somiglianze tra la sua situazione - la _loro_ situazione - e quella dei due ragazzi. "Perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo?"

"Perché Ricky è molto carino e non vedo l'ora di vedere se San Juanqui può essere messo in condizione di peccare?"

"Non sei divertente" risponde Juan Carlos, e lo pensa davvero, nonostante i colpetti che Pau prende a dargli col piede su una spalla. " _No_ , Pau."

"Ne riparliamo dopo pranzo."

"Perdi tempo."

"Oh, possiamo perderne quanto ne vuoi." Juan Carlos si gira quanto basta per lanciargli un'occhiataccia, ma Pau è tornato a leggere il suo stramaledettissimo libro, e si sente ancora un po' punto sul vivo per chiedergli spiegazioni sul suo tono assolutamente allusivo. Juan Carlos lo conosce abbastanza, e da abbastanza tempo, da leggergli dentro come un libro aperto: così, per evitare di arrossire molto prima che il fatidico momento giunga, torna a guardare verso la folla in spiaggia. Con un pizzico di delusione (ma è davvero soltanto un pizzico? si chiede, e si risponde quasi subito di sì), non c'è traccia di Ricky sulla spiaggia, e le tavole da surf non ci sono più.

 

~

 

Juan Carlos espira bruscamente, emette un "Ow!" che è quasi un ringhio, mentre Pau punzecchia con un dito la sua schiena fresca di doccia e nonostante ciò di una sfumatura di rosso molto poco sana; ma Pau ritira il dito e non dice niente, con sua grande sorpresa, limitandosi a spalmare generose dosi di crema doposole: Juan Carlos si chiede quando sarà il momento di un'altra dose di prese in giro e reprimende sarcastiche (considerando che questa volta sarebbero meritatissime), ma non rimpiange nulla della gloriosa dormita cui ha da poco messo termine. Né della presenza ingombrante di Pau a cavalcioni sopra di lui, o del massaggio alla schiena che lenisce in parte il bruciore.

"Mi manchi."

Pau ferma le sue mani appena sopra le scapole di Juan Carlos. "Con chi stai parlando?"

"Scemo."

"Ma io sono qui. Chi di noi due è lo scemo?"

Juan Carlos sospira, abbandonandosi per qualche istante al tocco di Pau. "Tutti e due," mormora, e le parole escono rilassate e morbide dalle sue labbra, "mi manchi per tutto il resto dell'anno."

"Lo so." Pau gli dà una pacca sul fianco, per avvisarlo di aver finito, ma non si sposta di un millimetro: piuttosto si china sul suo collo, inarcandosi per strusciare le labbra contro il lobo dell'orecchio di Juan Carlos. "Mi manchi anche tu."

"Mh-mh."

"Non hai modo di trasferirti da qualche parte da questa parte dell'oceano, eh?"

"Con Jasikevicius in giro non potrei trasferire neanche l'ufficio al piano di sopra." Juan Carlos trattiene il respiro nello stesso istante in cui lo fa Pau, quando allenta l'asciugamano che gli stringe i fianchi e ne allarga i lembi sul letto. "Pensavo a qualcosa di meno…"

"Meno?"

"Meno _Navarresco_." Pau ride a quel neologismo brutto come poche altre cose nel mondo (meno di una sconfitta ai play-off ma più del traffico di Los Angeles alle dodici e trenta, circa) solo perché Juan Carlos che si prende in giro è uno spettacolo tanto raro quanto ammirevole. "Pensavo di mollare tutto."

"... Okay, chi sei tu e perché hai le sembianze del mio ragazzo."

"Non ti illudere, ho smesso da un po' di essere un ragazzo." Juan Carlos prende a tormentarsi un labbro, mentre Pau comincia a tracciare una linea sinuosa nei pressi della sua colonna vertebrale, un bacio dopo il successivo. "Allora?"

"Diventeremo una coppia di due inutili nerd persi dietro a libri, console e performance sessuali un po' dove capita." Pau finge di rifletterci per cinque secondi. "Suona bene. Mi piace. Si comincia subito?" aggiunge divertito, insinuando la lingua all'inizio della curva delle sue natiche.

"Non così subito" protesta Juan Carlos, la sua fermezza che si sbriciola poco prima di finire di pronunciare l'ultima parola e la sua concentrazione che ruota intorno alla bocca di Pau, e a nient'altro. "Dio… che fine ha fatto il corteggiamento?"

" _Questo_ è corteggiamento. Prova a dire che non ti piace."

"Proprio perché mi piace…" Juan Carlos soffoca un gemito contro i cuscini, aggrappandosi a uno di esso come un naufrago a un'asse spezzata; Pau ha ragione delle sue resistenze più in fretta di quanto entrambi possano temere, schiacciandosi contro il corpo di Juan Carlos con tutta la voglia che brucia dentro di lui, muovendosi per cercare i suoi mugolii deliziati, il tremolio delle sue ciglia abbassate, l'alzarsi e l'abbassarsi affannoso del suo petto che coincide con il ritmo che Pau stesso impone. Juan Carlos si scioglie lentamente, e altrettanto lentamente torna a ricomporsi nell'abbraccio di Pau.

"Ti porto a cena fuori", bisbiglia Pau, e Juan Carlos, nonostante tutta la voglia di restare schiacciato tra lui e il materasso per un'altra decina di anni, non riesce proprio a dire di no.

 

~

 

"D'accordo." Pau sbuffa un'ultima volta. "Scusa se ti ho trascinato fuori casa e non avevi voglia, la prossima volta faccio domanda al Governatore prima di portarti a cena in un pub inglese a ben ottocento metri di distanza. Andiamo a casa e torniamo a scopare, piuttosto."

"Aspetta."

"Cosa?"

"Non… ho finito di mangiare." Juan Carlos fa un gesto verso le patatine ancora nel piatto. Pau rotea gli occhi e gliene ruba una manciata, ficcandosela direttamente in bocca. "Hai già mangiato le tue," rimarca Juan Carlos, tirandogli un calcetto sotto il tavolo e nascondendo a fatica un sorrisino.

"Certo, perché non ho passato la sera a mugugnare su qualcosa che non so."

Juan Carlos esita. Torna a far dardeggiare lo sguardo quattro tavoli più in là, dove Ricky e Kevin si stanno imboccando nuggets di pollo con le combinazioni più deleterie di salse che riescano a concepire, da dove Ricky e Kevin li hanno salutati dieci minuti prima, dove Kevin _Love_ (cosa, veramente?) si è presentato a Juan Carlos e Juan Carlos ha dominato il suo istinto di stringere la mano di Kevin fino a spezzargliela. Pau gli ha chiesto, una volta seduti al _loro_ tavolo, se piuttosto non volesse andare a letto con Kevin. Juan Carlos ha versato tabasco ultra-piccante su un lato delle sue patatine, come risposta, e per mangiarle tutte Pau si è scolato due birre e due Diet Coke. Juan Carlos non ricorda in che ordine, ma allunga una patatina verso la sua bocca. "Offerta di pace?"

"Col cazzo." Un ghigno piccolo piccolo, sproporzionato rispetto alla persona. " _Beer cupcake_. Doppia. E offri tu."

Juan Carlos fa il gesto di ritirare la patatina, ma Pau è svelto abbastanza da addentarla quasi tutta, quasi sfiorandogli le dita che la reggono. Una patatina dopo l'altra, Juan Carlos torna a riflettere sulla coincidenza di essere a pochi metri da Ricky per due volte in un giorno. E quale sia il suo problema con lui, perché non c'è niente al mondo come l'attrazione e l'affetto e _l'amore_ che prova per Pau, niente, _niente_ \- ma c'è qualcosa, in Ricky, che grida P-R-O-B-L-E-M-A, a ritmo da cheerleader e a centodieci decibel.

Se Juan Carlos avesse la benché minima idea di chiedere consiglio a Pau, ovvero se fosse completamente uscito di senno, Pau gli risponderebbe con la placidità di una mucca al pascolo che a Juan Carlos Navarro piacciono un sacco i problemi e i casi umani, e fa di tutto per accollarseli. E che è per questo che vanno così d'accordo al punto da essere più unanimi di una coppia sposata.

Juan Carlos tutte queste cose le sa già, e quindi evita ulteriori prese in giro e ordina queste famose specialità della casa. Ricky si alza per andare via. Lui e Kevin li salutano con la mano, come i bambini che sono. _Grande, grande problema_.


	4. IV

La prima cosa che fa Juan Carlos il lunedì successivo, appena sveglio, è interrogarsi sulla sparizione di Pau. Dev'essersi alzato da un po', perché il letto non è neanche lontanamente caldo dalla sua parte - che poi si sono scambiati di posto durante la notte, senza neppure accorgersene, quindi la prima cosa che Juan Carlos si ritrova davanti agli occhi appena sveglio è _A Storm of Swords_ col segnalibro della _Liberty Seguros - Regal_ a tre quarti del libro e la radiosveglia di Pau che segna le nove e quaranta. (Nota: record storico per Juan Carlos Navarro, l'ultima volta che si è alzato così _tardi_ aveva quattordici anni. Per colpa di Pau - per _merito_ di Pau, non si è addormentato che alle quattro.) Ma al piano inferiore, tra i vestiti della sera prima che giacciono sulle spalliere dei divani e la cucina che è un campo di battaglia in attesa di Rosario, la signora delle pulizie, lo aspetta un biglietto appiccicato al frigorifero e un sacchetto di brioche assortite, e così Juan Carlos si rassegna, accende la macchina del caffè e fruga fino a trovare una girella alla cannella. Il rumore dei grani macinati e dell'acqua riscaldata a bollore richiama quasi immediatamente Ricky (a torso nudo: _prooo_ -blema) dal patio - il che porta subito Juan Carlos a porsi le domande numero due e tre: come ha fatto a non sentire Ricky arrivare, visto che Pau ha la grazia di un'intera mandria di elefanti nell'aprire porte e salutare gli ospiti, e perché sente l'insana voglia di affondare i denti non nella sfoglia della brioche, bensì nella clavicola di Ricky che ha quasi lo stesso colore della cannella e la stessa, dolce lucentezza dello zucchero. Juan Carlos si ricorda di essere in boxer e maglietta, inspira, espira, inspira, e gli mette davanti una tazza di caffè in segno di saluto. "Zucchero?"

Ricky scuote la testa.

"Brioche?"

Un altro segno di diniego. Juan Carlos si stringe nelle spalle e si sistema di fronte a lui. Ricky ha il solito sorriso da adolescente sul viso, un po' meno pieno e convinto del solito. Se è lì dalle nove come sua abitudine, però, può essere l'effetto della prima ora di studio. _Oppure no?_ , è la domanda numero quattro, perché Juan Carlos non smette di fissare Ricky con l'aria un po' da curioso, un po' da inquisitore, e Ricky non smette di guardare Juan Carlos dal basso della sua tazza di caffè, così da alimentare da parte sua una certa quantità di scoppiettante imbarazzo.

"Le ho già mangiate stamattina", ammette Ricky, "le ho portate io. Ho fame, ma non posso mangiare _la quarta_."

Juan Carlos fa un gesto col mento, accompagnato da un sorriso lievissimo. "Perché no. Hai spazio dove metterle." Ha l'impressione di vedere un accenno di rossore al di sotto delle guance, che non sono più scottate di sole e hanno il colore invitante della sfoglia che gli si scioglie in bocca. "Grazie, a proposito. Pau è a Los Angeles. Va a discutere delle minuzie per il contratto. Dovrebbe tornare nel pomeriggio, salvo imprevisti."

Ricky registra ogni cosa e annuisce. "Mi aveva detto che non era a casa, oggi." Fa una risatina, prima di aggiungere, "mi ha detto che mi affidava a te."

"Non credere a tutto quello che ti dice Pau. Anzi, credigli solo se c'è anche suo fratello in circolazione."

"Non ho mai visto Marc."

"Più alto, più largo, più desideroso di elargire affetto. E più stupido, ovviamente." Juan Carlos si gratta un lato della bocca con un dito. "Come direbbe Pau, a me piacciono i casi umani, quindi ho scelto lui e non Marc."

"Non hai detto di non credere a Pau?"

"Appunto." Juan Carlos sorride davvero, stavolta, di fronte all'espressione perplessa di Ricky. "Somiglia un po' al tuo Kevin, per quello che ho potuto-" Ricky tradisce uno scatto di impazienza, l'espressione che si tende all'improvviso. "... ahi. Mi dispiace."

Ricky fa spallucce. "Te l'avevo detto che sarebbe stato tanto durare un paio di mesi."

Juan Carlos distoglie lo sguardo, cercando lo specchio d'acqua della piscina con gli occhi. "Non mi piace tanto parlare, però so ascoltare bene. Se ti va una confidenza, dico." _Domanda numero cinque: Juan Carlos,_ sei serio? _Chi stai prendendo in giro?_

Un attimo di tentazione, poi Ricky scuote la testa con decisione. "Grazie, ma… Non c'è molto da confidare. Va a Minneapolis con i suoi. _'nuff said._ "

"Oh. Uhm." Juan Carlos riflette, poi annuisce tra sé, e comincia a parlare. "Pau è andato via da Barcellona quando aveva ventun anni. Lo chiamarono per terzo al draft - lui non mi aveva neppure _detto_ che si sarebbe proposto come eleggibile. Finì a Memphis… è giusto un paio di stati più in là del Tennessee, no? E c'è rimasto _sette anni_."

Ricky spalanca la bocca a metà, come se stesse facendo ogni sforzo per trattenersi dall'essere sbalordito ma ci riuscisse soltanto in parte. "E tu?"

"E io, e io… mi sono dedicato a tempo pieno a Vanessa."

La mascella di Ricky cade definitivamente. Juan Carlos abbassa la testa, prima di sorridere.

"Non dico di averlo fatto per ripicca, perché anche lei l'ho conosciuta dai tempi del liceo. Le voglio ancora molto bene, e me ne vuole, e voglio un mondo di bene a Elsa e a Lucìa… Io e Pau non ci siamo visti, e non ci siamo quasi parlati, per quasi tre anni. E poi…" Il sorriso di Juan Carlos si allarga, ha persino un accenno malizioso - o è quello che crede, perché Ricky arrossisce furiosamente. "Bah, lascia stare. Se è destino, succederà."

"E se non è destino?" Ricky lo guarda con la testa appoggiata alle mani, i gomiti puntati sul tavolo.

"Se non è destino, succederà qualcos'altro."

"Suona molto filosofico."

"Può essere. E ora, fila a studiare."

"Mh. Sì." Ricky si guarda intorno per qualche istante, cercando qualcosa con gli occhi e individuando quel qualcosa, la fruttiera di casa, alle spalle di Juan Carlos. Il bermuda - è lo stesso di sabato, o ce li ha tutti uguali? - si protende mentre cerca qualcosa da mangiare che non siano le brioche avanzate, e Juan Carlos, per resistere alla tentazione di dargli una manata sul sedere (perché niente al mondo potrebbe giustificare un simile gesto, non perché abbia altre remore - _purtroppo_ ), prende il suo PC e si trasla sul patio, sulla sdraio vuota accanto al lettino requisito dai libri di Ricky. Comincia la sessione leggendo il messaggio di Jasikevicius, che sembra molto supplichevole, o molto incazzato, nell'ultima mail che gli ha inviato: evidentemente è nella merda più completa - è incredibile come il gruppo Regal riesca a funzionare con la precisione di una squadra solo quando c'è il playmaker, che poi sarebbe lui - e probabilmente se gli chiedesse qualunque cosa, da un aumento di stipendio del trenta percento a una _lap dance_ nella hall della sede centrale, sarebbe accontentato. O licenziato, a seconda del vero sentimento che anima il resoconto settimanale.

Ricky torna fuori quando Juan Carlos ha già risposto al suo tiranno lituano, gestito lo spam e messo un _Mi piace_ alle foto di Elsa e Vanessa al _Tibidabo_ appena caricate su Facebook; ha portato la borsetta termica con due Pepsi Light in una mano, e nell'altra regge una banana. _Poi dicono delle allusioni._ Just no _, Ricky, non osare neppure._ "Non è che stai evitando cioccolato e brioche solo perché ci sono io, vero?"

"Certo che no, perché, sabato cosa stavi mangiando, insalata?"

" _Touché_." Sarebbe troppo sperare in un salvataggio all'ultimo, il ritorno di Pau a casa, un'Apocalisse in miniatura, Ricky che si limiti a mangiare la sua banana senza farlo sembrare una convincente pubblicità sull'amore libero: la cosa più indecente è che è pure soprappensiero, tutto concentrato sul suo libro di matematica e per niente concentrato su Juan Carlos che sta andando a fuoco interiormente, e non solo. L'unica possibilità di salvezza è una fuga ben poco dignitosa, e la attua prima che Ricky, spingendo in bocca l'ultimo morso di banana con due dita, possa notare la tensione in atto nei boxer di Juan Carlos.

 

~

 

_Dobbiamo parlare._

Pau corruga la fronte, scoprendo i denti in un accenno piuttosto malriuscito di sorriso, studiando l'ultimo messaggio di Juan Carlos su Whatsapp.

 _Guarda che sono appena tornato_ , digita. _Sto parcheggiando._

_Lo so, ti sto guardando dalla finestra._

Pau alza lo sguardo verso la casa, il sorriso un po' più convinto. _Tu sei scemo._

_Muoviti._

Pau scende dall'H3 con un sospiro. La porta è già aperta, e Juan Carlos lo sta aspettando in soggiorno, naturalmente - e naturalmente è seduto sul divano che dà le spalle all'ingresso. Pau ha una neanche tanto vaga idea di cosa dovranno parlare, a giudicare dalle mano strette a pugni e tenute ferme sulle ginocchia.

"Di solito la moglie fa trovare al marito il pranzo pronto, non dei problemi."

"Non sono tua moglie."

"Anche questo è vero," concede, sprofondando al suo fianco nella morbidezza del divano; lo trae un po' più vicino a sé con un braccio prima di aggiungere, "dovrei comprare un anello, prima."

"Chi ti dice che accetterei una simile proposta?"

"Di sicuro non il mio conto in banca. Forse il mio quoziente da caso umano?"

Juan Carlos vorrebbe sbuffare - che è un po' il suo modo di ridere di fronte a battute che non fanno ridere - ma gli riesce un verso molto diverso. E molto infelice.

"Arriviamo al processo Rubio o giochiamo un altro po'?" Juan Carlos si volta un solo istante verso di lui, di scatto, con lo sguardo fisso e colmo di paura e della stessa infelicità che Pau ha colto nella sua risposta non verbale di poco prima, e altrettanto bruscamente Juan Carlos torna però a guardare con interesse il pavimento. "Okay, allora. Firmo l'estensione tra due settimane. Pretendo delle congratulazioni."

" _Mi piace_ , Pau."

"Oho." Il tono di Pau è forzatamente sorpreso. "E in che modo questa grande rivelazione dovrebbe turbarmi?"

Per tutta risposta Juan Carlos gli si scaraventa addosso a testa bassa e lo abbraccia, così forte da lasciarlo senza fiato per parecchi istanti - _le costole, Juanqui, le costole, io tra un mese gioco_ \- e c'è più calore in quel gesto che in cento notti passate a condividere un letto, in mille istanti in cui ognuno dei due ha assaporato il desiderio dell'altro, in un milione dei baci roventi che si sono scambiati. Parecchi minuti di silenzio più tardi, quando il torace di Pau sembra essersi adattato a quella piacevole sensazione di costrizione, Juan Carlos è ancora immobile contro di lui.

"Juanqui."

Juan Carlos stringe un po' di più i pugni dietro la sua schiena, tirando la maglia di Pau con forza. " _Juanqui_ ", ripete Pau, ma non ottiene risposta neppure stavolta, e non può far altro che sospirare e lasciare che la crisi di coscienza di Juan Carlos si allenti quel tanto che basta da permettergli di insinuarsi al di sotto di essa. Cosa che avviene dopo una quantità di tempo indicibile, perché le spalle e le braccia di Pau sono anchilosate dalla tensione almeno quanto quelle di Juan Carlos, quando questo sembra tornare in sé e allenta l'abbraccio.

"Se ti sembra divertente continuare a evitare di guardarmi in faccia per motivazioni in cui sembri credere solo tu nel mondo, continua pure." Pau gli spinge il mento verso l'alto con il dorso di due dita e lo bacia, lo bacia come se ne andasse della sua vita, e Juan Carlos affonda le mani nei capelli di Pau e si sostiene al suo corpo con molta più forza di quanta non ne abbia usata fino a poco prima; e tuttavia Pau non può sostenerli entrambi senza un punto d'appoggio, così finiscono per incespicare e coprire quei pochi centimetri tra la poltrona e il pavimento in caduta libera, un paio di mugolii infastiditi l'unico segno che esprime la loro consapevolezza di _essere caduti mentre si baciavano e di stare ancora lì a baciarsi_. Juan Carlos, nel realizzarlo, non riesce a trattenere una risatina.

"Finché continui a baciarmi così…" ammicca Pau, e il sorriso di Juan Carlos si spegne di colpo, inghiottito di nuovo dalla barba. Pau tira fuori la lingua quel tanto che basta per accarezzargli un labbro, ancora umido e pesantemente arrossato. "E adesso smettila di farti prendere dai sensi di colpa, o giuro che vi chiudo in una stanza, tu e quell'altro, e non vi faccio uscire fino alla fine."

"Non oseresti."

"Oh, san Juan Carlos da Sant Feliu, non dirmi cosa _oserei_ , non a me." Pau ghigna, e la sua espressione è minacciosa come quella che potrebbe sfoderare nella più concitata delle partite _playoff_ , sotto di dieci a due minuti dalla fine, e _vincere_ quella partita avanti di due o anche di più. "Puoi scoparti tutto il tuo ufficio, tutta l'NBA, tutta Barcellona, tutta _l'America_ per quanto mi riguarda, ma se credi che io abbia paura che tu non possa tornare, ti sbagli. Io ho _osato_ polverizzare la tua vita per riprenderti già una volta, e non c'è giorno che possa provare a dimenticarmelo, perché non ti ho chiesto se _per favore_ potessi avere il permesso di polverizzartela, o se per caso tu fossi anche solo _d'accordo_."

Juan Carlos sbatte le ciglia un paio di volte, più sotto shock di quanto non fosse dieci minuti prima: se prima aveva pensato di bruciare tra le fiamme, la sensazione che gli attanaglia l'anima è mille volte più ardente. Pau ha il respiro corto e il volto arrossato, e Juan Carlos può affermare con certezza che il suo stato è dovuto più alla veemenza di uno dei discorsi più lunghi che gli abbia mai sentito fare che per il bacio infinito di poco prima.

Juan Carlos abbassa le palpebre e l'atteggiamento di Pau si smorza all'istante, riconoscendo il gesto: Juan Carlos piange molto poco, ed è l'unico modo che conosce per dominare le emozioni.

Pau accosta le labbra alla sua guancia, mormorando: "Ti piace tanto, eh?", consapevole del calore che dopo qualche istante prende a pulsare sotto gli zigomi, del suo respiro leggermente meno controllato. "Non ti darò il permesso. Sta a te. Ma non trattare male lui, e soprattutto non trattare male _te stesso_."

Juan Carlos apre gli occhi di scatto. "Posso trattarti male, allora?" borbotta, e c'è una luce furba nel suo sguardo. Pau ghigna di nuovo, sfacciatamente, al suo indirizzo, il naso così vicino che soffia il suo respiro sulla barba di Juan Carlos.

"Vuoi troppo per i miei gusti." Pau allunga una mano all'indietro, facendo forza per rimettersi in piedi e constatando che, nonostante tutto, avrebbe potuto farsi più male. Poi tende l'altra a Juan Carlos, per aiutarlo ad alzarsi a sua volta, e Juan Carlos la prende e la stringe forte come mai Pau riesce a ricordare. " _Divertiti._ "

"Non ho ancora deciso," ribatte Juan Carlos, ma non c'è niente di innocente nella sua espressione più raddolcita, meno tesa di poco prima. "Promettimi due cose." Pau fa roteare gli occhi verso il soffitto, borbottando qualcosa del tipo _cosa mi tocca fare per sopportare questa immensa piaga al culo_ , e Juan Carlos stende indice e medio verso l'alto. "Non riderai mai più di me per questa cosa."

"E l'altra?"

"Che smetterai di sentirti in colpa _tu_. Non hai _polverizzato_ un bel niente, tutto quello che abbiamo fatto… _quasi_ tutto," concede, fingendo di ignorare la sua espressione offesa e divertita insieme, "insomma, le cose importanti… le abbiamo fatte insieme. Non è colpa tua se certe cose, con Vanessa, non hanno funzionato troppo bene. O altre non hanno funzionato affatto. Semmai è mia, perché non sono stato esattamente onesto con lei."

"Figurarsi se non provava ad assumersi lui la colpa di ogni cosa," si lamenta ancora Pau. "Te ne concedo una sola, per l'altra ti arrangi."

"La seconda."

Pau sorride in maniera quasi pericolosa. "Non sai in cosa ti stai cacciando."

"Probabilmente no," gli concede Juan Carlos, "è per questo che credo che avremo bisogno tutti e due di riderci su."

 

~

 

Ricky è mezzo assonnato quando va ad aprire alla porta - non gli è mai capitato di mezzo addormentarsi sui libri, ma d'altronde non gli è mai capitato nelle ultime settimane di studiare, o provare a studiare, ben oltre le ventitré; e ha i capelli tutti arruffati e soltanto un paio di calzoncini (rossi e gialli, con un buco sulla coscia e uno sul culo, sono stati retrocessi a pigiama estivo al primo segno di cedimento delle cuciture) e le occhiaie di chi sembra aver dormito molto poco negli ultimi due o tre giorni. Kevin le trovava "carine", le sue occhiaie _perenni_ , e per un attimo Ricky si raggela al pensiero che possa essere Kevin alla porta; in effetti, neanche ha controllato sul videocitofono in camera chi è che va a bussare alla sua porta a quaranta minuti dalla mezzanotte.

Soltanto che, quando va ad aprire a Juan Carlos, torna a essere un ragazzino in calzoncini e infradito, pieno di soggezione per _oh mio Dio quello è il ragazzo di Pau_ , di paura per _non posso neanche guardarlo_ e di terrore per _è proibito, Ricky, non puoi farlo-- non puoi_ fartelo _, Pau ti ucciderà molto dolorosamente._

Problemi.

Juan Carlos alza un sacchetto quel tanto che basta da far sbatacchiare i cartoni del _Chinese take-away_ l'uno contro l'altro - quello degli involtini primavera si piega da un lato, e l'odore di fritto si sparge quasi istantaneamente tra loro. "Credo che tu abbia dimenticato di cenare."

"No," risponde automaticamente Ricky, prima di pensare alla risposta giusta, "sì", e alla risposta giusta per la domanda giusta, "no, Juan Carlos--"

Juan Carlos allunga il braccio verso di lui, accarezzandogli una guancia con decisione, imprimendo nelle dita e nella mente i lineamenti spigolosi dallo zigomo alla mandibola, quelli più morbidi della guancia e delle labbra, quelli quasi fuori posto del naso; le ciglia lunghe e la barba cortissima; le orecchie roventi e la gola che si lascia sfuggire un singulto quando Juan Carlos strofina il pollice contro il pomo d'Adamo di Ricky, facendolo sobbalzare per l'intensità del brivido.

"Ti ho trattato malissimo," sussurra Juan Carlos, "porto sempre del cibo, quando voglio fare pace con le persone con cui litigo."

Ricky non risponde, non subito, paralizzato dal languore che comincia a impadronirsi di lui quando il pollice di Juan Carlos risale lungo la gola, oltrepassando il mento, fermandosi sulla sua bocca in un invito al silenzio. Ricky dischiude appena le labbra, accarezzando il dito con soltanto il suo respiro, e rivive in una volta sola la dozzina e mezza di sogni raccontati solo a se stesso e alla notte, lasciando che si infrangano contro il polpastrello ruvido e l'unghia cortissima di Juan Carlos.

"Vuoi mangiare?" sussurra Juan Carlos, e Ricky sobbalza. _Quando mi sei arrivato così vicino?_ dicono i suoi occhi, ma ha l'intelligenza di non ripeterlo né ad alta voce, né in nessun altro modo.

"No," ripete ancora Ricky, e poi ripete ancora "sì," e poi si dimentica della domanda. Juan Carlos lo conduce fino al primo divano che entra nel suo campo visivo, di fronte a un televisore appena più piccolo e spesso e meno ultramoderno di quello di Pau, si siede accanto a lui e, pescando a caso nelle scatolette, gliene allunga una. Ricky la prende, se la rigira tra le mani senza aprirla - Juan Carlos studia le sue mani, nervose e lunghissime - e la poggia sul tavolino tra sé e il televisore.

"Juan Carlos," sussurra, così piano che, forse, Juan Carlos neanche riesce a sentirlo; ma lo capisce lo stesso: appoggia la busta di plastica piena sul tavolino e guarda dritto negli occhi Ricky, che riesce a sostenere il suo sguardo per pochi secondi appena.

Il preavviso glielo dà un suono incomprensibile, un po' singhiozzo e un po' sospiro, da bambino: un istante più tardi, le labbra di Ricky si posano su quelle di Juan Carlos, si dischiudono quasi subito, e non c'è niente, _niente_ che ricordi bambini in quel bacio; è un bacio irruento, pieno della voglia di mille baci che Ricky non ha potuto offrirgli da che si conoscono, e Ricky geme di sollievo e piacere quando incontra la lingua di Juan Carlos che risponde alla sua, che lo invita a prendersi tutto ciò che vuole, se gli va.

Gli occhi di Ricky si fanno enormi man mano che cresce la consapevolezza di ciò che stanno facendo - perché si baciano ancora, e ancora, e quando è Juan Carlos a prendere l'iniziativa e baciarlo Ricky comincia a tremare come una foglia al vento; e quelli di Juan Carlos… Ricky li scruta, cerca la risposta a una domanda che non osa porgli, che non _sa_ porgli, ma sono occhi che sanno controllare le emozioni meglio di quanto Ricky non abbia mai saputo e non saprà mai fare. Così Ricky attende un segno, un invito a parole, e non il tocco tiepido delle mani di Juan Carlos sotto la canotta che presto prendono a risalire lungo la sua schiena, seguendo i contorni netti delle scapole e della spina dorsale; prova a toccargli un braccio, e Juan Carlos non si ritrae, e prova a infilare una mano attraverso la manica, per saggiare la spalla, e poi afferra l'orlo della sua maglia e riesce a sfilargliela in un solo movimento, reso più fluido dalla compiacenza di Juan Carlos.

"Ehi," sussurra Ricky, il respiro improvvisamente molto più corto, "dovresti girare più spesso solo coi jeans addosso." Trattiene uno sbuffo tra i denti, quasi mordendosi la lingua, quando Juan Carlos poggia un dito dove comincia il rigonfio dei suoi pantaloni, prendendo a massaggiare la sua erezione senza neppure accennare a spogliarlo. "Cosa ho fatto per meritarmi questa tortura?"

Juan Carlos inarca un sopracciglio, un accenno di sorriso sfrontato ad aprirgli la barba. "Pensi sia una tortura, questa?"

Ricky armeggia col laccio dei suoi calzoncini, sfilandoseli insieme ai boxer e mostrando a Juan Carlos, un solo attimo di esitazione più tardi, la sua eccitazione, così tesa da sfiorare gli addominali. Juan Carlos la accarezza più volte con un dito solo, per tutta la sua lunghezza, sorridendo dell'espressione quasi sofferente di Ricky che muore letteralmente dalla voglia di afferrare la sua erezione e darsi rapidamente il piacere. "Non così in fretta," ride Juan Carlos, fingendo con un gesto di leggergli il pensiero: un tintinnio metallico più tardi, la cintura di Juan Carlos è a terra accanto alla canotta di Ricky; e _due_ tintinnii dopo, Ricky ha già la bocca premuta contro il tessuto teso dei boxer di Juan Carlos, le labbra che tracciano il profilo della sua erezione, la stoffa vagamente umida sotto la lingua di Ricky.

Poi, nel breve volgere di un paio di secondi, NBA TV strombazza a tutto spiano senza che nessuno abbia toccato il tasto del volume sul telecomando, e il campanello trilla così a lungo che, prima ancora di poter pensare _Pau_ , Ricky apre gli occhi e borbotta con frustrazione qualcosa che non capisce neppure lui; il collo gli fa male per la posizione contorta che aveva assunto sul divano fino a un momento prima, ed essere strappato con tanta violenza a un sogno così vivido dev'essere violazione dei diritti umani, o qualcosa del genere.

Apre la porta con ben poche intenzioni amichevoli, quindi, del tutto deciso a tornare a dormire il più presto possibile. Nel suo letto, magari.


	5. V

Juan Carlos non ha portato cibo cinese in un sacchetto, ma una piccola pila di cartoni della pizza, e non indossa né jeans né cintura ma un paio di pantaloni morbidi da jogging che non sono esattamente adatti nel caldo umido delle notti di Los Angeles: e quando è entrato Ricky è riuscito a notare che Juan Carlos ha la schiena meno curva di quanto non gli sia sembrato nei pochi giorni di conoscenza, la barba più corta e ben regolata e un piccolissimo sorriso che sembra essere sfuggito al suo controllo.

L'immagine non collima perfettamente con quelle ancora così forti nella sue mente, ma Ricky se lo fa bastare - perché è vero che hanno parlato, e hanno parlato _tanto_ , forse troppo, e con una serietà che stride con mugolii soffocati e respiri accaldati, ma c'è qualcosa di confortante nell'essere trattato alla pari (e questo Juan Carlos l'ha fatto fin dal primo istante, quando l'ha scambiato per un _nemico_ ), che gli dà forza.

"Non è una cosa che può funzionare," gli ha sussurrato Juan Carlos, in un qualche momento durante la notte, e poi ha aggiunto, passando una mano tra i capelli ritti sulla sua nuca e prendendo a mordicchiargli un orecchio, "ma non mi interessa". Ricky ha ridacchiato, deliziato, ed è in quel momento che Pau è uscito nuovamente dal suo silenzio, strusciando una mano tra il fianco di Ricky e quello di Juan Carlos.

"Chi ha paura del lupo cattivo", ha brontolato, e Ricky ha lasciato andare un'altra risatina delle sue.

Juan Carlos ha portato pizza per tre.

 

~

 

"Non riuscirò mai più a guardarti negli occhi." Ricky si tiene le mani sul viso, rosso dalla sommità della fronte alla base del collo. Juan Carlos scoppia a ridere alla smorfia di Pau, tracciando con un dito cerchi sempre più piccoli sul petto di Ricky, fino a seguire il contorno della sua areola. " _Juanki_ , ti odio, mi vengono i brividi."

"Non so se sentirmi più offeso dall'idea che adesso che abbiamo diviso un letto anche in questp modo non possiamo più parlarci normalmente, o da quella che per _Juanqui_ tutte queste premure non valgono affatto." A nessuno degli altri due sfugge l'enfasi sul nomignolo, più morbido di quello di Ricky, più _autorizzato_.

" _Juanki_ ," insiste Ricky, "resta qui pochi giorni. Tu ci resti per molto più tempo."

"Questo è da vedersi."

Ricky aggrotta le sopracciglia, e Juan Carlos ridacchia ancora, di gusto; gli basta avvicinarsi a Ricky, premendo il proprio corpo rilassato contro il suo - e schiacciandolo un po' contro quello di Pau - per risvegliare di nuovo tutti i suoi sensi. Le sue reazioni da ragazzino appena vergognoso di tutta l'esperienza che entrambi stanno riversando su di lui sono meravigliose, e se Pau ha avuto modo di pentirsi nel brevissimo tragitto tra casa sua e quella di Ricky… be', probabilmente non se lo ricorda nemmeno più, preso com'è a lasciare altri segni rosati sulla pelle di Ricky con denti e mani, quindi non sarà certo Juan Carlos a rinfrescargli la memoria. Ricky non è neanche lontanamente vicino all'idea di un'esca di Pau per mettere alla prova l'autocontrollo di Juan Carlos, o a quella di un'avventura estiva in cui neanche voleva indulgere. Ricky pensa e agisce e _ride_ , e l'eccitazione di Juan Carlos si ridesta nonostante la nottata decisamente breve e il letto che va bene per un ragazzo agitato come Ricky ma non per tre persone impegnate a raggiungere ogni centimetro quadro di pelle a portata di mano e di labbra.

"Dovremmo farti ridere un po' meno, Juanqui." Pau si avvicina a Ricky, bisbigliandogli qualcosa all'orecchio, così piano da impedire a Juan Carlos di capire alcunché: dall'espressione stupitissima di Ricky, gli occhi sgranati e tondissimi così diversi dalla loro forma consueta, non riesce comunque a cogliere molto.

"Si può _fare_?" esclama Ricky mettendosi a sedere, un po' troppo forte per il mezzo mal di testa di Juan Carlos. Pau ghigna con una soddisfazione impensabile, fino a poco prima.

"E gli piace da morire."

Prima che Juan Carlos possa chiedere o protestare perché _prima di farmi qualcosa, qualunque cosa, devo autorizzarvi, non vi permetterò di mettermi le mani addosso senza oh mio Dio Ricky no non farlo Pau ti odio sei un bastardo perché mi fate questo_ , si ritrova con le gambe sollevate quanto basta da esporlo del tutto alla vista degli altri due, e la lingua di Pau prima, e quella di Ricky poi, si insinuano nella stretta apertura tra le sue natiche, sciogliendo all'istante ogni pensiero coerente di Juan Carlos in una pozza fusa e calda come il contenuto di un altoforno.

Ricky lo prepara a lungo, incitato dai gesti silenziosi e sfacciati di Pau, che lo assiste e lo istruisce con parole a mezza voce e risate sempre più evidenti; e quando Ricky preme la punta della sua erezione contro i muscoli rilassati e roventi di Juan Carlos, il mugolio di impazienza che gli sfugge dal profondo della sua gola lo tradisce, e Ricky e Pau si scambiano l'ennesima occhiata divertita.

"Questo va _oltre_ qualunque cosa abbia mai provato o anche solo _pensato_ nella mia vita," sghignazza Pau, guidando l'erezione di Ricky fino in fondo e godendosi la gamma di espressioni di Juan Carlos, che trattiene a lungo il respiro, almeno fino a quando il bacino di Ricky non preme contro le sue cosce. "Andiamo, Juanqui, smettila o potrei offendermi davvero. Non è tanto più grosso di me", puntualizza, facendo arrossire Ricky.

Juan Carlos si solleva a fatica, puntellandosi sul letto - ogni minimo movimento è un'onda che riverbera dentro il suo stesso corpo, e deve spostarsi molto piano se non vuole ritrovarsi agonizzante di piacere troppo presto - per guardarlo meglio in viso.

"La prossima volta," ansima, "prendi il mio posto, e ne riparliamo."

"Stiamo già parlando di _prossima volta_ ," ribatte Pau, roteando gli occhi. Ricky si muove con cautela, sporgendosi a baciare Pau, e Juan Carlos non dice più niente del tutto.

 

~

 

La visione del _Theme Building_ all'ingresso del LAX è sempre irritante, per Juan Carlos - un segno che almeno _qualcosa_ è normale, nella sua esistenza, e non è stato rivoltato da dentro come un guanto di lana; è l'amichevole avviso che i suoi momenti con Pau sono finiti, e che chissà quando succederà di poter tornare a Los Angeles, e potrebbe non succedere mai più, e…

"Ci vediamo più presto, stavolta", lo rassicura Pau, intromettendosi nei suoi pensieri; Juan Carlos annuisce una volta sola, e allunga una mano verso il suo ginocchio per stringerglielo. "È così _facile_ leggerti nella mente, Juanqui."

"Non ho pensieri così complessi da farti leggere," borbotta in risposta, e subito dopo sospira profondamente. "Ci ho pensato."

"A cosa?"

"A licenziarmi. Potrei davvero trovare lavoro qua, dopotutto. E starei con le bimbe appena meno spesso di quanto Vane non me le faccia già vedere."

"Vanessa fa storie con le bimbe?"

Juan Carlos ride. "No. Ma ho così tanto da lavorare che non è così facile far coincidere il mio tempo libero con il suo."

"Non ti sei rilassato per niente." Pau si ritrova un dito di Juan Carlos sulle labbra, e le dischiude per assaggiarne appena il sapore. "No, davvero."

" _Shut up_. Sono più rilassato di quanto non lo sia stato negli ultimi mesi."

"Strano." Il sorriso di Pau è leggero, nonostante sia impegnato a fare slalom tra le macchine parcheggiate alla ricerca di un posto che non sia a dieci chilometri dai terminal - lo trova, ma gli costa un paio di _cabrón_ all'indirizzo di un tizio in Mini Cooper che ha tentato di rubarglielo all'ultimo istante, quello di Juan Carlos appena più convinto. "Be', eccoci. Non avevo intenzione di farti comunque una proposta, e tu non porti anelli." Pau gli porge un pacchetto piatto, piuttosto largo.

"Lo apro adesso?"

"Beh, se proprio ne hai voglia." Juan Carlos strappa la carta in fretta, rivelando lo schermo di un _e-reader_ di ultima generazione. "Ci ho caricato tutto Martin dentro, tanto per cominciare. Il telefilm voglio iniziarlo con te, quindi datti una mossa."

Juan Carlos volta il piccolo tablet dall'altra parte, sfiorando con le dita un pezzo di carta adesiva su cui Pau ha scarabocchiato _will u marry me?_ prima, ma il _will_ è barrato e un _would_ più piccolo e strizzato è stato riscritto sopra la parola cancellata.

"Ti scocciava così tanto riscrivere quattro parole da capo, vero?"

Pau sghignazza per qualche istante, anche quando le labbra di Juan Carlos coprono le sue e i denti cozzano gli uni contro gli altri. "Può darsi," ammette, smettendo di ridere. "Non devi darmi una risposta adesso."

"No."

Pau impallidisce. Juan Carlos fa una smorfia furba.

"Non mi sembra il posto migliore per sposarsi, qui. Dovrai tornare in Spagna."

Un piccolissimo sospiro di sollievo da parte di Pau fa da contraltare a una altrettanto minuscola risatina di Juan Carlos. "Marc non vorrà perderselo comunque, tanto vale risparmiare tempo e soldi."

Juan Carlos lo bacia. "Tanto Jasikevicius mi ammazzerà perché non ho rinunciato alle mie vacanze per tornare al lavoro. E poi mi ammazzerà di nuovo se decidessi davvero di licenziarmi."

"E se ti offrisse favori sessuali per farti restare?"

"Ti chiamerò per il da farsi, no?" ammicca Juan Carlos. "Abbi cura di tutto."

"Come sempre."

Juan Carlos esce dall'auto, avviandosi verso l'aeroporto. Pau non rimette in moto fino a quando non vede la sua figura sparire all'interno delle porte scorrevoli, e anche allora si avvia con una calma non da lui, con una strana sensazione all'altezza del cuore; ben prima di tornare a casa, lascia l'auto in un altro posto vuoto, si ferma all'ombra di un grosso albero, e apre _Festín de cuervos_ a pagina dodici.

 

~

 

Ricky scuote il pacchetto regalo un paio di volte, prima di aprirlo e restarne stupito per il contenuto: non riesce a definirsi un amante dei libri, ma neppure gli dispiace farlo, quindi non sa se essere entusiasta o meno. Quando lo accende, trova la serie completa di _Canción de hielo y fuego_ già nella memoria interna, sia in inglese che in spagnolo - cosa che non aiuta a dissipare la sua perplessità. Tuttavia, l'adesivo attaccato sulla cover posteriore del tablet risolve i suoi dubbi.

_let's fuck sometimes when he comes back_

Ricky arrossisce e ridacchia tra sé, e si dondola sui talloni alla ricerca di un buon posto per cominciare a capire perché a Pau questi libri piacciano così tanto.


End file.
